La malédiction d'Hannya
by FuryFury
Summary: Des miaulements dans la nuit. Des griffes qui crissent. La disparition d'un enfant. Le cri d'une petite fille. Une terre qui se meure et une maladie incurable. À la poursuite d'un shikigami, 4 humains se lancent. 4 héros bien décidés à vaincre le démon. Pourtant, n'est il pas déjà trop tard ? Cependant, ce n'est que mon humble avis. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un simple apothicaire.
1. Prologue : Cours petite fille, cours

**️Attention️ (Spoil)**

**Les personnages de Onmyoji ainsi que l'autre ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous droits réservés au jeu Onmyoji et à l'animé Mononoke. Seuls les personnages créés dans le but du concours m'appartiennent.**

**Cette fiction a été écrite dans le but d'un concours du jeu Onmyoji.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue : Cours petite fille, cours

**_Des miaulements dans la nuit. Des griffes qui crissent. La disparition d'un enfant. Le cri d'une petite fille. Une terre qui se meure et une maladie incurable._****_À la poursuite d'un shikigami, 4 humains se lancent. Leurs noms sont distingués et marquants pour les esprits : Seimei, Kagura, Yaobikuni et Hiromasa. 4 héros bien décidés à vaincre le démon._**

**_Pourtant, n'est il pas déjà trop tard ?_**

**_Cependant, ce n'est que mon humble avis. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un simple apothicaire..._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Le noir. Le bruissement discret des feuilles. Les arbres légèrement éclairés par une lune sombre. Puis le silence. Non. Pas totalement._

_Une ombre file dans la nuit. Cette silhouette halète et respire difficilement, comme si elle courait pour échapper à quelque chose... ou quelqu'un ? Elle court. C'est une petite fille. Elle a les cheveux roux et des yeux bleus comme le ciel d'azur. Son visage porte des traces de coup, et celui-ci n'exprime qu'une chose : la peur. Elle est terrifiée. Elle veut vivre et elle court pour sa vie. Où ? Quand ? Elle-même ne le sait pas._

_Pourtant, la seule chose qu'on entendit cette nuit-là, ce fut un cri... puis le silence._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Kūni

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Kūni

"**Seimei, vous croyez qu'on y arrive bientôt ? Pas que c'est loin mais un peu quand même**, déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux longs noirs en queue de cheval, portant des vêtements d'un rouge éclatant.

\- **Voyons Hiromasa, nous venons juste de partir il y a quelques heures**, lui répondit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Celui-ci portait un kimono bleu et sa tête était ornée d'un chapeau.

\- **Nous avons détecté une énergie maléfique en direction des terres de la province de Kūni. Un shikigami doit certainement y vivre. N'est ce pas Seimei ?**, demanda une fille au kimono rose-rouge. Celle-ci avait les cheveux courts noirs et portait un poisson dans sa chevelure. A chacun de ses pas, on pouvait entendre un grelot tinter.

\- **C'est possible,** répondit le dit Seimei d'un ton nonchalant.

\- **C'est pas croyable ! Tu parles, ça fait des jours qu'on marche ! En plus, on ne fait rien ! Dis quelque chose Yaobikuni !**, râla Hiromasa.

\- **Seimei a raison. Si nous voulons arriver à temps pour calmer le shikigami, nous devons continuer à marcher en nous arrêtant peu**, dit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au kimono blanc.

\- **Bon ça va, je ne dis plus rien. Mais si on meurt tous d'épuisement, ce ne sera pas de ma faute !**

\- **Mais oui, mais oui, on te croit Hiromasa**", lui répondit Seimei d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Hiromasa se mit à bouder sous les sourires moqueurs de ses compagnons. En effet, comme l'avait si bien dit Kagura, les quatre amis se dirigeaient vers une source maléfique repérée quelques jours plus tôt. Étant chasseurs de shikigamis, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à s'y rendre.

Cependant, malgré les protestations de leur camarade, aucun ne mourut d'épuisement pendant le voyage.

"**Nous y sommes**", dit simplement Seimei alors qu'une immense terre s'étalait à leurs pieds.

Pourtant, aucun des membres de la compagnie ne put dire un mot. La lande n'avait plus rien de normal, plus de rivières, ni de forêts, ni arbres, ni plantes. Comme si la terre se mourait petit à petit et se desséchait de l'intérieur.

"**Hé bien, c'est charmant !**, s'exclama le jeune homme au kimono rouge.

\- **La source doit sûrement provenir du château**, déclara Kagura en ignorant ouvertement les dires de son compagnon.

\- **Dans ce cas, allons-y**", répondit Seimei.

La troupe se mit en marche vers la forteresse et y arrivèrent en début de soirée. Celle-ci s'annonçait légèrement fraîche et on pouvait sentir un léger vent vous caresser.

"**Hé y a quelqu'un ??**, hurla Hiromasa.

\- **Avec plus de civilités, je t'en prie mon ami**, dit simplement l'humain au kimono bleu, d'un air calme.

\- **Peut être n'y a t il personne ?,** suggéra Yaobikuni.

\- **Il y a de la lumière**", répondit Kagura.

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une femme âgée.

"**C'est pour quoi ?**, demanda celle-ci.

\- **Bonsoir, nous sommes des voyageurs et nous voudrions passer la nuit ici si ça ne vous dérange pas,** demanda Seimei.

\- **Entrez**, répondit simplement la vieille.

\- **Merci bien**", remercia la jeune femme au kimono blanc.

Les quatre voyageurs entrèrent et suivirent la doyenne dans un long vestibule puis dans un dédale de couloirs à l'intérieur de cet endroit sombre et peu chaleureux. C'est là que Seimei en profita pour poser quelques questions :

" **Et dites moi, madame, n'y a t il rien qui se passe de bizarre ici ces derniers temps ?**

\- **Hé bien**, commença celle-ci, **je dois avouer que de drôles de choses se passent ici ces derniers jours. Enfin, ça se passe comme ça depuis des années mais ça a pris de l'ampleur depuis peu.**

\- **Comment ça ?... Aie !**", déclara Hiromasa.

Celui-ci s'était pris un coup de coude discret dans les côtes par Yaobikuni. Quant à Kagura, celle-ci lui fit signe de se taire.

"**Voyez-vous, notre seigneur Kansaki a perdu sa fille adorée il y a déjà dix années de cela. Cela l'a profondément ravagé et depuis, il ne sourit plus. Quant à sa femme, madame Rimei, elle est gravement tombée malade depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Nous attendons un médecin ou un apothicaire qui devrait arriver d'ici peu. En attendant, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici étrangers ?**, demanda la vieille servante.

\- **Hé bien, nous avons senti l'énergie maléfique d'un shikigami et nous avons donc atterri ici**, répondit Seimei.

\- **Un shikigami ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez étrangers. Par contre, un démon nous avons ici...**

\- **Un démon ?**, sollicita Hiromasa, **vous en êtes sûr vieille femme ?**

\- **Parfaitement, c'est plus un démon. Toutes les nuits, on entend comme des miaulements, des crissements de griffes sur le parquet, des cris. Alors si ce n'est pas un démon, je ne vois pas ce que c'est que d'autre !**, rétorqua la servante.

\- **Nous serions nous trompés ?**, murmura Seimei.

\- **Non Seimei, c'est bien ici**, affirma Kagura.

\- **Je vais vous laisser ici**", fit la vieille femme en faisant une révérence et en les plantant devant une porte.

Hiromasa, peu patient, finit par ouvrir sous le regard désespéré de Yaobikuni. Dans la pièce, se trouvaient une simple table basse en bois au milieu, une armoire sur le côté et une cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu. Au fond, ils aperçurent une silhouette agenouillée et tournée vers le lit. Seimei s'approcha doucement et vit une femme allongée dans un lit avec sur son front une serviette, certainement humide.

"**Pardonnez moi étrangers de mon accueil si peu chaleureux. Mais je dois veiller sur ma pauvre femme alitée au lit depuis plusieurs semaines. Je me présente, je suis le seigneur Kansaki et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure**", annonça une voix grave.

L'ombre se leva pour se placer en face d'eux. C'était un homme d'âge moyen, les rides avaient commencé leur oeuvre néfaste et ces cheveux, d'ordinaire noirs rassemblés en un chignon, avaient commencé à leurs pointes à devenir blancs. Il portait un simple kimono noir avec une ceinture blanche. Les quatre compagnons finirent par se présenter un par un et par annoncer le but de leur voyage.

"**Ainsi vous exorcisez les démons ou shikigamis comme vous les appelez ? Il se pourrait bien que vous soyez tombés au bon endroit alors**, déclara le seigneur.

\- **Vous reconnaissez être hanté par un shikigami depuis plusieurs années ?**, demanda Seimei.

\- **Oui... ma servante a dû vous raconter la terrible tragédie qui a frappé ma famille il y a plusieurs années de cela. Et maintenant, c'est ma femme Rimei qui tombe malade. Il semblerait bien que les dieux ne veulent pas que je goûte au bonheur...,** annonça tristement Kansaki.

\- **Nous allons voir ce que nous pourrons faire pour vous**, déclara Yaobikuni d'un air doux et compatissant.

\- **Merci**", répondit simplement le seigneur en se détournant d'eux et en retournant s'asseoir auprès de sa femme.

Les aventuriers finirent par sortir de la pièce. Hiromasa, après avoir fermé la porte, demanda :

"**Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?**

\- **Je pense qu'il dit vrai**, annonça Yaobikuni.

\- **Que faisons nous Seimei ?**, interpela Kagura.

\- **Je pense que la chasse est ouverte**", déclara Seimei en ouvrant son éventail d'un grand geste élégant.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ancré dans le mensonge

Chapitre 2 : Ancré dans le mensonge

"**_Mange petit chat, mange... tu dois être affamé.._**", _s'exclama la fillette aux cheveux blonds. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux du chaton. Le pelage du félin était blanc neigeux._

_Elle le regardait tranquillement en train de manger dans un petit bol._

"**_Mange, tu vas avoir besoin de tes forces mon chaton. La vie est cruelle envers certains... Je suis désolée, mes parents ne veulent pas de chat à la maison. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerai à prendre soin de toi. Mon petit Nya..._**", _déclara la petite fille aux yeux couleur ciel._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"La chasse est ouverte"..._

Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête des trois autres protagonistes.

"**Hé bien suivons sa trace.**", déclara simplement Seimei.

Les trois compagnons hochèrent la tête de concert. Yaobikuni lança une sorte de talisman blanc qui au contact du sol se transforma en un oiseau. Celui-ci battit de ses ailes de papier pour voleter vers une certaine direction.

"**Suivons le, il nous mènera directement à la source du mal**", annonça Yaobikuni.

Sur ces mots, la bande suivit le volatile en courant. Ils traversèrent différentes salles toutes aussi grandes, aussi vides et inutiles que les autres puis au détour d'un couloir, ils finirent par arriver dans la cuisine. Hiromasa s'avança le premier et constata, qu'à part quelques servantes qui faisaient leurs affaires ici et là, il n'y avait personne.

"**Y a vraiment personne dans ce château**, lâcha le jeune homme à la queue de cheval.

\- **Ça en deviendrait presque suspect**, répliqua Seimei d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

\- **Il est là-bas !**", s'écria soudainement Yaobikuni en désignant l'oiseau qui s'était posé sur la poignée d'une porte, juste en face de la cuisine.

Les quatre amis tournèrent la tête vers le volatile et se dirigèrent vers lui. Arrivés devant la porte, Hiromasa voulut rentrer mais ils furent interrompus par un serviteur.

"**Excusez moi... puis je vous aider ?**, demanda celui-ci d'une petite voix.

\- **Oui, qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ?**, interrogea Seimei.

\- **Hum... Et bien... Euh...**"

Celui-ci semblait gêné face à la question de l'humain. Il se triturait les doigts et n'osait pas les regarder.

"**On attend,** dit simplement Kagura.

\- **Euh et bien cette porte mène à la chambre de la petite fille décédée de notre seigneur Kansaki... alors on préfère que des étrangers évitent de rentrer dans cette pièce...**, finit par avouer le serviteur.

\- **Nous sommes ici pour un shikigami, quelle que soit la chambre**", déclara Hiromasa.

Le serviteur baissa la tête, honteux.

"**Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui Hiromasa**, le réprimanda gentiment Yaobikuni.

\- **Je... Je... je vais vous laisser dans ce cas**, dit le serviteur avant de s'incliner et de partir au pas de course sous le regard inquisiteur des quatre humains.

\- **Étrange personnage**, finit par dire Kagura.

\- **Effectivement, il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce château...**, marmonna Seimei.

\- **Cloche ou pas, moi je rentre**", déclara Hiromasa.

Celui-ci donna un coup de pied dans la porte et rentra. La chambre était très simple, un lit, une table et rien d'autre.

"**C'est un seigneur pauvre non ?**, finit par demander le jeune homme au kimono rouge.

\- **Probablement que oui**", répondit Seimei.

Le groupe chercha pendant plusieurs heure mais ce fut vain. A la fin, il n'y avait rien. Et pourtant les émanations de l'énergie venaient de là ! Cependant, l'oiseau-talisman de Yaobikuni ne se trompait jamais. Il trouvait toujours les shikigamis et cette fois-ci non.

"**Il doit être rouillé ton oiseau là non ?**, râla Hiromasa.

\- **Ou alors quelque chose ne va pas... retournons voir le seigneur**, déclara Seimei d'un ton sûr.

Ils finirent par sortir de la pièce et suivirent Seimei pour le chemin du retour. Pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient en train de marcher, le couloir leur sembla plus sombre qu'auparavant...

"**Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit d'un coup ?**, chuchota Hiromasa.

\- **En effet c'est étrange**", avoua Seimei.

C'est alors que des miaulements se firent entendre. Puis le crissement de griffes sur le parquet. Puis un hurlement.

"**D'où ça vient ??**, hurla Hiromasa.

\- **Je ne sais pas, on dirait que ça vient de partout à la fois ! Seimei ?**, répondit Kagura.

\- **Ça vient en effet de partout, impossible de déterminer d'où vient la source du bruit. On dirait que ça vient de l'intérieur du château lui-même !**", annonça Seimei.

Les trois autres le regardèrent d'un air surpris.

"**Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ??**", cria finalement Hiromasa.

Yaobikuni lui fit soudainement signe de se taire. En effet, le vacarme s'était tu aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Une voix se fit entendre dans les couloirs. Elle semblait provenir de l'intérieur des murs eux-mêmes.

"**Il ment... Ils mentent tous !! J'ai peur ! Aidez moi ! Au secours !**"

La voix de la petite fille s'éteignit subitement et tout revint à la normale.

"**Que ??**, lâcha Hiromasa.

\- **Raison de plus pour aller voir le seigneur maintenant**", murmura Seimei.

Les trois autres se dépêchèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent pour se rendre dans la chambre du père. Arrivés devant celle-ci, ils y entrèrent d'un coup. A l'intérieur, le seigneur Kansaki se trouvait toujours au même endroit. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit.

A l'intérieur, se situaient également la vieille femme qui les avait conduits en ce lieu et une autre servante, plus jeune. Elle portait un kimono violet et ses cheveux châtains étaient rattachés en un chignon lâche.

"**Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?**, demanda Kansaki d'un air inquiet.

\- **Votre château est vraiment hanté !**, affirma Hiromasa.

\- **On a besoin que vous nous racontiez ce qui est arrivé à votre fille, seigneur Kansaki**, répondit Seimei.

\- **Je vois... vous en avez besoin pour vaincre le shikigami ?**", interrogea le père.

Les quatre hochèrent la tête.

"**On pense que cela pourrait nous aider à mieux le comprendre**, dit Kagura.

\- **On en a vraiment besoin**, ajouta Yaobikuni.

\- **Très bien, asseyez vous...**, dit Kansaki.

Les compagnons s'asseyèrent sur des coussins. Au fond, les deux servantes s'agenouillèrent en attendant les ordres de leur maître.

Le père commença à raconter la tragédie :

"**Ma fille Han avait neuf ans quand c'est arrivé. J'étais sorti pour des affaires voyez vous et je l'avais laissée à ma femme. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'appris en rentrant qu'elle n'était pas à la maison ! Ma femme m'a dit : "_Elle est allée te chercher_". Inquiet comme j'étais, je suis parti aussi vite que j'ai pu. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas au village, je me suis dirigé vers la forêt. C'est là que j'ai entendu un cri ! J'ai tout de suite accouru vers la source du bruit. Et là, à la surface de l'étang... ma fille... flottait... son corps sans vie...et en face... un sale chat... Il miaulait... Et il avait du sang sur les pattes... mais sur le coup, je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé, j'ai foncé vers ma pauvre fille.. Je l'ai sortie de l'eau... mais c'était déjà trop tard... j'ai eu beau hurler son prénom... cette nuit-là... Elle m'avait quitté... Han... ma pauvre petite Han...**".

Le père se mit à sangloter de plus en plus fort. Un véritable torrent de larmes dégoulinait de son visage.

"**Je.. désolé.. mes condoléances...**", déclara Hiromasa d'un air compatissant.

Kagura et Yaobikuni hochèrent la tête. Seimei, quant à lui, semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il se releva soudainement, le visage illuminé.

"**Ça explique tout !**, s'écria Seimei.

\- **Comment ça ?,** demanda Hiromasa.

\- **Un chat !,** déclara-t-il.

\- **Un chat ?**, répéta Kagura.

\- **Ou plutôt un Bake Neko**, affirma Seimei, **notre shikigami est un Bake Neko !**"

Au loin, des miaulements se firent entendre.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Bake Neko

Chapitre 3 : Le Bake Neko

_"Ils mentent, ils mentent ! Ils mentent tous !"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"**Un Bake Neko ? Tu en es sûr Seimei ?,** interrogea Hiromasa.

\- **Parfaitement**, affirma celui-ci.

\- **Que devons-nous faire alors ?**, demanda Yaobikuni.

\- **Y a t il un moyen de le calmer ?**", ajouta Kagura.

Seimei secoua la tête. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Au moins, ils savaient la forme du shikigami, mais pourquoi celui-ci était aussi rébarbatif à se montrer ? Puis, il semblait réellement en colère. Pouvaient ils seulement le calmer ?

"**Un Bake Neko !! Mais alors...**", s'exclama Kansaki.

Le père écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Puis, un bref éclair de haine passa dans ses yeux, mais il se reprit rapidement et regarda de nouveau les voyageurs.

"**Pouvez vous m'aider ou pas ?**, redemanda l'homme.

\- **Hé bien**, avoua Hiromasa, **on vous avoue qu'on est un peu perdu là.**

\- **Votre fille est donc morte noyée ?**, interrogea de nouveau Seimei.

\- **Oui**, affirma le père, **j'ai retrouvé son corps dans l'étang. Il y avait Roba, la vieille servante avec moi. N'est ce pas Roba ?**

\- **C'est exact mon seigneur, nous avons retrouvé son corps dans l'étang**", déclara la vieille femme avec une once de chagrin dans sa voix.

La servante se trouvant à côté de la vieille femme tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Elle semblait craindre quelque chose. Sa voix murmura quelques mots malgré elle :

"**Elle est venue se venger... Oui c'est ça... on va tous y passer...**"

Elle avait les yeux exorbités et de la sueur coulait sur son visage.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce tournèrent la tête vers elle.

"**Koibito* ! Tais toi !**", cria le seigneur.

Il la regardait d'un air sombre. La servante parut se reprendre et se referma sur elle-même.

"**Ça devient intéressant**, chuchota Seimei d'un air suspicieux.

\- **Ok... Bon je crois que je vais juste sortir de là deux secondes**, déclara Hiromasa.

\- **À ta place, Hiromasa, je resterais là**", dit Seimei.

Tout le monde regarda le jeune homme d'un drôle d'oeil. Finalement, l'homme au kimono rouge ne bougea pas, écoutant les conseils de son ami.

"**Koibito, va chercher du saké pour nos invités je te prie,** ordonna le seigneur.

\- **Bien monsieur**", dit la servante en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Seimei suivit la jeune femme du regard. Elle ouvrit la porte puis s'arrêta sur le pas.

"**Je... quoi ??? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ???**", hurla la jeune servante paniquée.

Devant elle ne se trouvait qu'un noir vide et immense. Tout le monde afficha un air surpris excepté Seimei qui gardait un air d'indifférence sur son visage.

"**Il se passe quoi ?**, demanda Hiromasa.

\- **Seimei ? Vous savez ce qui se passe ?,** interrogea Kagura.

\- **Il se passe que nous sommes coincés dans la dimension de notre ami shikigami**", déclara Seimei en s'éventant avec l'éventail.

Kagura, Yaobikuni et Hiromasa se levèrent à cette nouvelle. Koibito recula en hurlant et partit se cacher derrière la vieille servante qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le seigneur resserra ses poings sur ses genoux.

"**Qu'attendez vous pour l'exorciser étrangers ?**, demanda le père, la mâchoire serrée.

\- **Il se passe que nous ne savons pas vraiment quoi faire car nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de problème avec un shikigami auparavant,**" annonça Yaobikuni.

On entendit soudainement, venant du noir, des miaulements. Et ils virent deux immenses yeux jaunes les fixer.

Hiromasa se précipita et ferma la porte d'un coup. Kagura lança des talismans sur la cloison, espérant le retenir.

"**Que faisons nous Seimei ?**", demanda celle-ci.

Celui-ci semblait en pleine réflexion.

"**Faisons ce que nous avons l'habitude de faire. Calmons le**", déclara-t-il.

Pourtant malgré leurs efforts pour calmer le shikigami, ils ne firent qu'accroître sa colère.

"**C'est pas possible !! On y arrivera jamais !,** s'écria Hiromasa.

\- **Je confirme !,** affirma Yaobikuni.

\- **Dans ce cas, retrait !,** annonça Seimei.

Les quatre refermèrent la porte qu'ils avaient réouverte pour combattre le shikigami.

Dans la pièce, le père semblait en proie à ses propres peurs, la servante Koibito, elle, se tenait la tête entre les mains et tremblait de tous ses membres.

"**Il y a quelque chose qui ne marche pas,** affirma Seimei.

\- **Qu'est ce que ce serait Seimei ?**, demanda Kagura.

\- **Je ne sais pas**", avoua finalement celui-ci après une longue réflexion.

Un miaulement puissant se fit entendre derrière la porte.

"**On l'entend mais on ne le voit pas**", déclara Yaobikuni en lançant un talisman sur la porte.

Hiromasa se précipita sur le père et le secoua.

"**Hey le seigneur là !! Y'aurais pas un truc que tu nous as caché ??**", hurla le jeune homme.

Néanmoins, le père ne pipa mot et resta obstinément silencieux.

"**Hiromasa, calme toi, nous n'aurons rien par la violence,** déclara Seimei.

\- **Mais... grrr !!**", grogna celui-ci.

Une voix de petite fille s'éleva dans les airs. A son apparition, les trois autres personnes ouvrirent de grands yeux.

"**Vous mentez, vous mentez, vous mentez, vous mentez, vous mentez tous !!!**

\- **Hiii**, cria Koibito.

Les quatre aventuriers cherchèrent la source d'apparition de la voix. Kansaki se tourna vers sa femme alitée et posa sa main sur la sienne d'un air inquiet.

"**Ne t'inquiète pas Rimei... je ne les laisserai pas t'enlever. Tu resteras avec moi**", affirma-t-il.

Il regarda son épouse au teint pâle avec inquiétude. Ses lèvres, si inertes d'habitude, se mirent soudainement à bouger :

"**Tu m'as trahie et il est temps que tu en payes le prix...**"

Le seigneur hurla d'effroi et recula en arrière sur ses fesses. Les quatre se tournèrent d'un coup vers lui.

"**Qu'est ce qui se passe ??**, dit Hiromasa.

\- **Elle est là... Elle est venue pour moi !!**, déclara le père complètement fou.

\- **On va tous y passer !!**, hurla Koibito.

\- **Mais qui ?**", interrogea Kagura.

Seimei fronça les sourcils. Dehors, les miaulements incessants continuaient avec frénésie. Le crissement de griffes sur le parquet se répercutait sur chaque mur de la pièce. Des pleurs se firent entendre parmi le vacarme environnant.

"**Ça en devient vraiment pénible**, lâcha Hiromasa.

\- **Le problème vient du fait que nous ne voyons pas le Bake Neko,** répondit Yaobikuni.

\- **Si seulement... Seimei avez vous une idée ?,** demanda Kagura.

\- **Pas le moins du monde**, annonça celui-ci.

\- **Regardez !! Il est venu !! Il va nous tuer !!**", cria la jeune servante.

Kansaki se tourna face à la porte et recula contre le mur en tremblant, pas loin du lit de sa femme.

La porte tremblait. De violents coups se répercutaient dessus et elle semblait prête à céder à n'importe quel moment. Les quatre se préparèrent au combat. Des grognements étouffés leur parvinrent de derrière la porte.

Et soudain, un bruit de clochette. Puis plus rien.

La porte ne bougeait plus. Hiromasa regarda Seimei d'un oeil suspicieux. Un silence morbide résonnait dans la pièce. Le père apeuré tourna la tête vers les deux servantes. L'une la tête entre les mains et l'autre, toujours assise sur les genoux.

Un autre bruit de clochette se fit entendre. Des bruits de pas leur parvinrent. Aucun des membres du groupe ne quittait la porte des yeux. Le bruit de clochette s'arrêta juste derrière la porte. La porte coulissa doucement et laissa apparaître quelqu'un de... surprenant ? Il portait un kimono de plusieurs couleurs dont du bleu, du violet et du jaune. Derrière se situait un oeil peint en rouge. Ses cheveux couleur sable étaient retenus par un bandana violet. Un maquillage rouge traçait le contour de ses yeux bleus. Si on devait lui donner un adjectif, ce serait "excentrique".

"**Hé bien, hé bien, quel charmant accueil dites moi !**, s'exclama le nouveau venu.

\- **Comment êtes vous entré ?**, demanda Hiromasa.

\- **Par la porte il me semble non ?**, répondit celui-ci.

\- **Hmm... logique**, annonça Seimei.

\- **Et qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ?**, interrogea Kagura.

\- **On a demandé à me faire venir ici pour une malade,** répondit le mystérieux venu.

\- **Ma femme !**, s'exclama subitement Kansaki, **Mais qui êtes-vous ?**

\- **Moi ? Je ne suis qu'un simple apothicaire**, répondit-il.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roba (老婆) signifie "vieille" en japonais.

Koibito (恋人) signifie "amant" en japonais.


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'apothicaire

Chapitre 4 : L'apothicaire

_"Je ne suis qu'un simple apothicaire"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

L'apothicaire était aux petits soins de l'épouse du seigneur depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Tout le monde s'était ainsi assis, plus par désespoir que par exténuation. Étonnamment, les bruits avaient cessé depuis l'arrivée du nouveau venu.

"**Et vous avez un nom, monsieur l'apothicaire ?**, demanda Hiromasa pour briser le silence étouffant de la pièce.

\- **Appelez moi Kusuriuri* si ça peut vous faire plaisir**", répondit le concerné.

Hiromasa fit la grimace tandis que les autres réprimaient un rire étouffé.

Le dit Kusuriuri était dos à eux et semblait concentré sur sa tâche, piochant des ingrédients dans son énorme armoire qu'il avait posée à côté de lui. La malade réprima une toux, montrant qu'elle était encore de ce monde. Kansaki s'approcha de sa bien-aimée et posa la question :

"**Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en sortir ?**

\- **La question n'est pas de savoir si elle, elle va s'en sortir. Mais si vous, vous allez vous en sortir**, répondit calmement Kusuriuri.

\- **Comment ça ?**", répliqua le père.

Pour seule réponse, l'apothicaire lui sourit.

"**Ça veut dire quoi ?**, demanda Hiromasa en ne lâchant pas des yeux l'homme au kimono multicolore.

\- **Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez entendre**, répondit Kusuriuri.

\- **Intéressant...**, avoua Seimei.

\- **Comment ça ??? Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Un shikigami veut ma peau !,** cria Kansaki.

\- **Un shikigami ? Je dirais plutôt... un Mononoke**, affirma l'apothicaire tout en continuant de soigner la mère malade.

\- **Un... Mononoke ?**, demandèrent en coeur Hiromasa, Kansaki, Kagura et Yaobikuni.

\- **Vous seriez capable de vaincre ce.. Mononoke, monsieur le simple apothicaire ?**, interrogea Seimei.

\- **Oui... Mais pour cela, il me faut trois choses**, déclara celui-ci.

\- **Ah bon ?**, grogna Hiromasa, **Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes qu'un simple apothicaire ?**

\- **Ces trois choses sont le Katachi, le Makoto et le Kotowari**, dit Kusuriuri en ignorant les propos de Hiromasa.

\- **Quelles sont leurs significations ?**, demanda Kagura.

\- **Le Katachi, d'abord, est la forme du mononoke. Le Makoto est la raison pour laquelle l'incident s'est produit. Enfin, le Kotowari est la vérité du coeur**, expliqua calmement l'apothicaire tout en se retournant vers eux, **Voilà c'est fini, elle devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques heures.**

\- **Quoi ?? Vraiment ??,** s'écria le père, **mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait ?**

\- **Un simple rhume qui l'a épuisée**", répondit Kusuriuri.

Seimei s'avança pour se placer face à l'apothicaire.

"**Pouvez vous nous aider à le vaincre ?**, demanda-t-il.

\- **Tout dépend si vous le voulez, vous tous,** déclara Kusuriuri.

\- **Ben.. on n'a pas trop le choix**, avoua Hiromasa.

\- **C'est un Bake Neko**", lâcha subitement Seimei.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les miaulements et les coups de griffes se mirent subitement à recommencer. Dans l'armoire, quelque chose remua. Kansaki recula, effrayé, contre le mur.

"**C'est moi ou son armoire bizarre bouge toute seule ?**, demanda l'homme au kimono rouge.

\- **Tu ne rêves pas Hiromasa**", affirma Yaobikuni.

L'apothicaire se leva brusquement sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde et s'accroupit pour en sortir du tiroir de dessus, le fourreau d'une épée avec au bout du manche, pour décoration, une tête de tengu*. Des clochettes étaient accrochées à la poignée.

"**Qu'est ce donc ?**, demanda Kagura.

\- **Ce qui nous permettra de vaincre le Mononoke**, répondit Kusuriuri, mais pour ça, il me faut les trois choses. **Et son Katachi est donc celui d'un Bake Neko**".

La tête claqua des dents une fois et une pierre précieuse, jusqu'ici rouge, passa au vert.

"**Euh... c'est moi ou... bon ok**, dit Hiromasa.

\- **Bien quel est le Makoto ?**", finit par demander Kusuriuri.

Yaobikuni raconta toute l'histoire de la petite fille à l'apothicaire.

"**Oh vraiment ? Mais je ne vois pas de rapport avec un chat moi**, déclara simplement celui-ci.

\- **Mais vous avez entendu... non ??**, cria le père qui commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

\- **Vous êtes sûr ? Si vous voulez éviter de mourir, à votre place, je dirais tout,** répliqua Kusuriuri.

\- **Dites la vérité**, ajouta Seimei, qui se doutait de quelque chose depuis le début.

\- **Je... je... C'EST PAS MA FAUTE !! C'EST CE CHAT !! JE HAIS LES CHATS ! ET LUI ! IL EST VENU CHEZ MOI ! JE NE LUI AI DONNÉ QU'UN COUP DE PIED ET IL S'EST PAS RELEVÉ !! J'Y PEUX RIEN MOI SI IL ÉTAIT FAIBLE ET AFFAMÉ ET QU'IL MIAULAIT !! JE LE HAIS ! C'ÉTAIT PAS MA FAUTE !!**, hurlait Kansaki.

\- **Oooh ? On avance**", déclara Kusuriuri avec un imperturbable sang-froid.

Les coups se firent de plus en plus violents sur la porte. On avait l'impression que le Mononoke était partout dans la pièce. Le tiroir de l'armoire s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser sortir un objet des plus étranges, une sorte de balance en forme de croissant. Celui-ci s'envola dans les airs et alla se poser devant la porte. Des clochettes tombèrent et firent un "gling" sonore. Il se pencha vers la porte dans un bruit de clochettes.

"**Qu'est ce que c'est ?**, demanda Kagura.

\- **Une balance qui sert à mesurer la distance entre nous et le Mononoke**, répondit Kusuriuri.

\- **Une balance, c'est pas censé peser ?**, interrogea Hiromasa.

\- **Chut Hiromasa**", intima Yaobikuni.

Les coups redoublèrent de force. L'apothicaire lança des talismans sur la porte en même temps que Seimei. Les deux se regardèrent avec un léger sourire en coin.

"**C'est pas ma faute !! C'est la sienne !**, lâcha Kansaki.

\- **Pas ta faute ???**", hurla soudainement Koibito qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici.

Tout le monde se retourna pour la regarder. Roba regarda la jeune servante avec un air surpris.

"**PAS TA FAUTE ?? MAIS TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ?? C'EST TA FAUTE SI CETTE CATASTROPHE NOUS ARRIVE ! SI TU NE L'AVAIS PAS TUÉE, ON N'EN SERAIT PAS LÀ !!**, cria-t-elle.

\- **Non Koibito, c'est pas ça... C'est...,** bégaya le seigneur déchu.

\- **QUOI ?? QUOI C'EST PAS ÇA ?? JE VEUX PAS MOURIR MOI !! DIS LEUR LA VÉRITÉ TOI !! DIS LEUR QUE TU AS TUÉ TA FILLE !!,** hurla Koibito.

\- **On approche**, affirma Kusuriuri avec un sourire en coin.

\- **QUOI ??,** lâcha Hiromasa.

\- **Vous avez tué votre fille ?**, interrogea la vieille servante avec horreur.

\- **Je... je... OUI JE L'AI TUÉE ET ALORS ??**", cria celui-ci à son tour.

Dehors, le vacarme s'était légèrement calmé.

\- **Mais vous êtes un monstre !**, lâcha Roba.

\- **Moi ? Un monstre ?? JE DETESTAIS CETTE FILLE !! ELLE A SU POUR KOIBITO ET MOI !**

\- **Comment ça ?**, demanda Yaobikuni.

\- **Quitte à mourir, autant emporter quelqu'un avec moi dans la tombe**, répondit le père en rigolant, complètement fou, **Koibito et moi étions amants à l'époque. Ma fille nous a surpris en plein délit ! Vous comprenez, j'avais enfin l'opportunité parfaite et la raison pour la tuer !!! Cette sale gamine !! Je la hais !! Elle m'a pourri la vie ! Alors je l'ai rattrapée et je l'ai étranglée ! Puis je l'ai jetée dans l'étang et je suis rentré. La suite vous la connaissez, je suis revenu, en jouant la comédie, avec Roba. Et j'ai tout dit à Koibito ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!**"

Le rire dément du père résonnait dans toute la pièce. Celui-ci semblait complètement fou.

"**Voici le Makoto**", déclara Kusuriuri.

La tête claqua de nouveau des dents une seule fois et la deuxième pierre précieuse rouge devint verte.

Tout le monde regardait le père dément avec dégoût.

"**Mais... Mais pourquoi ??**, demanda la vieille servante, les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme ma fille !! JE LA HAIS !! Elle m'a enlevé tous les plaisirs de la vie ! JE LA HAIS !,** hurla Kansaki.

Soudain, la porte craqua, la balance fit sonner ses clochettes et le Mononoke rentra en crachant et en miaulant. Celui-ci était un amas de chair noire et avait des yeux jaunes fixes et effrayants.

"**C'est vous le démon ici, Kansaki**, lâcha Seimei en regardant le Mononoke.

\- **Et maintenant, voici le Kotowari,** affirma l'apothicaire, **maintenant, l'épée peut être libérée !**"

La tête claqua. Puis un flash blanc. Les quatre compagnons rouvrirent leurs yeux et virent qu'ils étaient dans un vide blanc avec Kusuriuri, Koibito et Roba.

_Une jeune fille se tenait devant eux. Elle devait avoir entre 19 et 20 ans. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono noir et blanc autour duquel s'enroulait un serpent noir. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes avec deux fentes comme pupilles. Sur le côté de sa tête, elle portait un masque de tengu. Elle s'adressa à eux en ces termes :_

_"**Merci de nous avoir aidés**"._

_Puis elle laissa la place à une scène._

Les deux servantes se mirent à pleurer en la voyant.

_Un petit chat blanc, aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de la petite fille qui la caressait, miaulait._

"**_Nya voyons ! Nya ! Tu es si mignon !_**", _dit la petite fille en rigolant._

_Puis la petite fille se leva et traversa la pièce en riant devant les yeux de tout le monde. Elle disparut comme si elle s'était évaporée et son rire enfantin et cristallin continua à se répercuter entre les murs._

Encore un flash blanc et ils se retrouvèrent tous de nouveau dans la pièce d'origine. La mère était encore alitée, mais elle pleurait. Et elle murmurait le prénom de sa fille. Le père avait disparu, plus aucune trace de lui.

"**Où est passé ce démon ?,** demanda Hiromasa.

\- **De quel démon tu parles ?,** interrogea Seimei.

\- **Ben, des deux**, répondit Hiromasa.

\- **Allez savoir...**, répondit Kusuriuri à la place de Seimei.

\- **Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous remettre en route non ?**, demanda Yaobikuni.

\- **Laissons la femme du seigneur aux soins des deux servantes**", déclara Seimei.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête tout en continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

"**Allez vous reprendre votre route, monsieur le simple apothicaire ?**, interrogea Seimei.

\- **Peut être bien**, répondit celui-ci, **peut être nous croiserons nous à nouveau ?**

\- **Peut être bien...**, dit Seimei, un sourire en coin.

\- **Seimei allons y**", déclara Kagura.

Les cinq finirent par sortir du château. Le jour se levait à peine sur une terre qui semblait enfin pouvoir renaître. L'air était frais et semblait tenir de nouvelles promesses pour la province de Kūni dans les jours à venir. Le groupe commença à avancer lorsque Seimei se retourna pour faire ses adieux à l'homme qui leur avait été d'une grande aide aujourd'hui.

"**Hé bien, au revoir Kusuriuri, puissions nous un jour nous revoir.**

\- **En effet**, lui répondit celui-ci, **j'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour**".

Seimei commença à avancer vers ses amis lorsque l'apothicaire lui dit :

"**Vous n'avez pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, Seimei...**

\- **Pardo... ?**", commença celui-ci.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau, l'apothicaire avait disparu dans un bruit de clochettes.

"**Seimei, vous venez ?,** demanda Kagura au loin.

\- **Vous plaignez pas si on part sans vous !,** le nargua Hiromasa.

\- **Il faut partir maintenant, si nous voulons arriver avant la nuit au village**, déclara Yaobikuni.

\- **Hmm... j'arrive**", répondit Seimei, un léger sourire affiché sur le visage.

_L'avenir promettait d'être ensoleillé._

_Fin_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Kusuriuri (くすりうｒ) signifie "médecine" en japonais.

*Le Tengu (天狗, « chien céleste ») est un type de créatures légendaires de la religion populaire japonaise.


End file.
